monsterhighfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:BarbarianKnight3/Adoptables
I talked about making adoptables eariler in the week, there seemed to be some interest so I've whipped up three designs I've had in my head- I'd love to keep these ghouls but I don't have much use for them. I'd love for them to go to a good home where they'd actually be put to good use as characters. So welcome to BarbarianKnight3's adoption centre. We have three characters here looking for adoption. You simply have to comment with a personality and Profile (Fav Subject, Pet Peeve, Freaky Flaw, etc) for the ghoul you want to adopt. I will include little ideas for personalities but it's up to you really. First we have an alien exchange student, species? She's an Adipose. Doctor Who fans will need no introduction to the species as they appeared in Series 4, Episode 1 Partners in Crime (a personal favourite of mine). She's basically living fat. As you only see baby Adipose in the show, I did some research and found that adult Adipose have a similar shape to the babies but are twice the size of a human. As this ghoul's just a teenager, I figured she'd be somewhere in the middle, she still has to go through a huge growth spurt so she's somewhat shorter than the average normie. She's actually a lot less blobbish than the show Adipose and I'm not sure where her hair came from, but I couldn't really draw a good circular blob figure. And as for her hair, well, this is Monster High, anything's possible, I suppose. I've dubbed her Adiposia but I'm sure the successful adoptee will have a much more creative name- I mean, no one names her kids Humania, so why should it be the same for alien species? Secondly, a ghoul hailing from Cornwall (Cornwail), England. Dubbed Corinne Bodmin (though her name can, of course, be changed), she is the Daughter of the Beast of Bodmin Moor. The Beast of Bodmin was a series of sightings of large panther-like creatures on Bodmin Moor in Cornwall. Livestock was occasionally slaughtered and footage has been snapped. It's been guessed that the large cats were from private collections or something, but I fought the whole idea sounded a bit Monster Parent-ish to me. Beside her main drawing is a sketch of her as her colouring came out a bit botched. Her top is meant to have a grey pattern on it. Her shoes and scarf have a pattern of Cornish tartan (that got a bit botched too). I would suggest that her favourite food is Cornish Clotted Cream Ice Cream, not because she's a walking collection of Cornish things, but because Cornish ice cream is delicious in my view. And lastly, this ghoul doesn't have a set Monster Parent, it's up to the adoptee. She's modelled on a Changeling from MLP:FiM, but she could also be a shapeshifter who just chooses to look like a Changeling. Daughter of the Changelings? Daughter of Queen Chysallis? Daughter of the Shapeshifters? It's up to you, really, I mean she doesn't have a horn and she's all humanoid so I'd choose shapeshifter, but again, it's up to you. I've included some pictures of what her t-shirt and hoodie looks like as they're pretty much buried under her leather jacket. Okay, so that's my little line-up. I do have some rules about adopting them. I've already said I need a personality profile. I'm not sure what'll happen in the case of two people wanting the same adoptable, I think it'll be a case of who I think will look after their chosen ghoul the best- I just really want them to go to good homes. They're free, not like adoptables on deviantART which normally require a payment of some kind. At the moment it's just one adoptable per user due to their small number, if there isn't much interest for a character within a few days then you can ask for another. And once I've comfirmed an adoption, you can feel free to make changes to their apperance and use the art I've made of them for their character page. If you have anymore questions, feel free to ask me. And if you have suggestions for more adoptables I can do (like what monsters you want to see), please comment with those too. :) Category:Blog posts